wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XXIII
Późnym wieczorem, przy księżycu, doszły wojska do Rozłogów. Tam pana Skrzetuskiego na swej kalwarii zastały siedzącego. Rycerz, jak wiadomo, z bólu i męki zupełnie się zapamiętał, a gdy dopiero ksiądz Muchowiecki do przytomności go wrócił, oficerowie wzięli go między siebie, witać i pocieszać zaczęli, a osobliwie pan Longinus Podbipięta, któren już od ćwierci w chorągwi Skrzetuskiego był sowitym towarzyszem. Gotów mu też był towarzyszyć we wzdychaniach i płakaniu i zaraz ślub nowy na jego intencję uczynił, że wtorki do śmierci suszyć będzie, jeśli Bóg w jakikolwiek sposób ześle namiestnikowi pocieszenie. Tymczasem poprowadzono pana Skrzetuskiego do księcia, któren w chłopskiej chacie się zatrzymał. Ten, gdy swego ulubieńca ujrzał, nie rzekł ni słowa, tylko mu ramiona otworzył i czekał. Pan Jan rzucił się natychmiast z wielkim płakaniem w owe ramiona, a książę do piersi go cisnął, w głowę całował, przy czym obecni oficerowie widzieli łzy w jego dostojnych oczach. Po chwili dopiero mówić począł: – Jako syna cię witam, gdyż tak myślałem, iż cię już nie ujrzę więcej. Znieśże mężnie twoje brzemię i na to pamiętaj, że tysiące będziesz miał towarzyszów w nieszczęściu, którzy potracą żony, dzieci, rodziców, krewnych i przyjaciół. A jako kropla ginie w oceanie, niechże tak twoja boleść w morzu powszechnej boleści utonie. Gdy na ojczyznę miłą tak straszne przyszły termina, kto mężem jest i miecz przy boku nosi, ten się płakaniu nad swoją stratą nie odda, ale na ratunek tej wspólnej matce pośpieszy i albo w sumieniu zyska uspokojenie, albo sławną śmiercią polęże i koronę niebieską, a z nią wiekuistą szczęśliwość posiędzie. – Amen! – rzekł kapelan Muchowiecki. – O mości książę, wolałbym ją zmarłą widzieć! – jęczał rycerz. – Płaczże, bo wielką jest twoja strata, i my z tobą płakać będziem, gdyż nie do pogan, nie do dzikich Scytów ani Tatarów, jeno do braci i towarzyszów życzliwych przyjechałeś, ale tak sobie powiedz: „Dziś płaczę nad sobą, a jutro już nie moje” – bo to wiedz, iż jutro na bój ruszamy. – Pójdę z waszą książęcą mością na kraj świata, ale pocieszyć się nie mogę, bo mi tak bez niej ciężko, że ot, nie mogę, nie mogę... I biedny żołnierzysko to się za głowę chwytał, to palce w zęby wkładał i gryzł je, by jęki potłumić, bo go wichura rozpaczy znowu targała. – Rzekłeś: Stań się wola Twoja! – mówił surowo ksiądz. – Amen, amen! Woli Jego się poddaję, jeno... z bólem... nie mogę dać rady – odpowiedział przerywanym głosem rycerz. I widać było, jak się łamał, jak się pasował, aż męka jego wszystkim łzy wycisnęła, a czulsi, jako pan Wołodyjowski i pan Podbipięta, strumienie prawdziwe wylewali. Ten ostatni ręce składał i powtarzał żałośnie: – Braciaszku, braciaszku, pohamuj się! – Słuchaj – rzekł nagle książę – mam wieść, że Bohun stąd ku Łubniom gonił, bo mi w Wasiłówce ludzi wysiekł. Nie desperujże naprzód, bo może on jej nie dostał, gdyż po cóż by się ku Łubniom puszczał? – Jako żywo, może to być! –zakrzyknęli oficerowie. – Bóg cię pocieszy. Pan Skrzetuski oczy otworzył, jakby nie rozumiał, co mówią, nagle nadzieja zaświtała i w jego umyśle, więc rzucił się jak długi do nóg książęcych. – O mości książę! życie, krew! – wołał. I nie mógł więcej mówić. Zesłabł tak, iż pan Longinus musiał go podnieść i posadzić na ławce, ale już znać mu było z twarzy, że się owej nadziei uchwycił jak tonący deski i że go boleść opuściła. Zaś inni rozdmuchiwali ową iskrę mówiąc, że może swoją kniaziównę w Łubniach znajdzie. Po czym przeprowadzono go do innej chaty, a następnie przyniesiono miodu i wina. Namiestnik chciał pić, ale dla ściśniętego gardła nie mógł; natomiast towarzysze wierni pili, a podpiwszy poczęli go ściskać, całować i dziwić się nad jego chudością i oznakami choroby, które na twarzy nosił. – Jako Piotrowin wyglądasz! – mówił gruby pan Dzik. – Musieli cię tam w Siczy insultować, jeść i pić nie dawać? – Powiedz, coć cię spotykało? – Kiedy indziej opowiem – mówił słabym głosem pan Skrzetuski.– Poranili mię i chorowałem. – Poranili go! – wołał pan Dzik. – Poranili, choć posła – odrzekł pan Śleszyński. I obaj patrzyli na się ze zdumieniem nad zuchwałością kozacką, a potem zaczęli się ściskać z wielkiej ku panu Skrzetuskiemu przychylności. – A widziałeś Chmielnickiego? – Tak jest. – Dawajcie go nam sam! – krzyczał Migurski – wnet go tu będziem bigosowali! Na takich rozmowach zeszła noc. Nad ranem dano znać, że i ten drugi podjazd, który w dalszą drogę ku Czerkasom był posłany, wrócił. Podjazd oczywiście Bohuna nie dognał ani nie schwytał, wszelako przywiózł dziwne wiadomości. Sprowadził on wielu spotkanych na drodze ludzi, którzy przed dwoma dniami Bohuna widzieli. Ci mówili, iż watażka widocznie kogoś gonił, wszędy bowiem rozpytywał, czy nie widziano grubego szlachcica uciekającego z kozaczkiem. Przy tym śpieszył się bardzo i leciał na złamanie karku. Ludzie owi zaręczali także, że nie widzieli, aby Bohun jaką pannę uwoził, która gdyby była, tedyby się jej dopatrzyli niezawodnie, gdyż semenów niewielu przy Bohunie się znajdowało. Nowa otucha, ale i nowa troska wstąpiła w serce pana Skrzetuskiego, gdyż relacje owe były po prostu dla niego niezrozumiałe. Nie rozumiał bowiem, dlaczego Bohun gonił początkowo w stronę Łubniów, rzucił się na prezydium wasiłowskie, a potem nagle zwrócił się w stronę Czerkas. Że Heleny nie porwał, to zdawało się być pewnym, bo pan Kuszel spotkał oddział Antonowski, w którym jej nie było, ludzie zaś sprowadzeni teraz od strony Czerkas nie widzieli jej przy Bohunie. Gdzież więc być mogła? gdzie się schroniła? Uciekła–li? Jeśli tak, to w którą stronę? Dla jakich powodów mogła uciekać nie do Łubniów, ale ku Czerkasom lub Zołotonoszy? A jednak oddziały Bohunowe goniły i polowały na kogoś koło Czerkas i Prochorówki. Ale czemu znowu rozpytywały się o szlachcica z kozaczkiem? Na wszystkie te pytania nie znajdował namiestnik odpowiedzi. – Radźcieże, mówcie, tłumaczcie, co to się znaczy – rzekł do oficerów– bo moja głowa nic po tym! – Przecie myślę, że ona musi być w Łubniach – rzecze pan Migurski. – Nie może to być – odparł chorąży Zaćwilichowski – bo gdyby ona była w Łubniach, tedy Bohun co prędzej do Czehryna by się schronił, nie zaś pod hetmanów się podsuwał, o których pogromie nie mógł jeszcze wiedzieć. Jeżeli zaś semenów podzielił i gnał we dwie strony, to już, mówię waci, nie za kim innym, jeno za nią. – A przecz o starego szlachcica i o kozaczka pytał? – Nie potrzeba na to wielkiej sagacitatis, aby odgadnąć, że jeśli uciekała, to nie w białogłowskich szatach, ale chyba w przebraniu, aby śladu za sobą nie dawać. Tak tedy mniemam, iż ten kozaczek to ona. – O, jako żywo, jako żywo! – powtórzyli inni. – Ba, ale kto ów szlachcic? – Tego ja nie wiem – mówił stary chorąży – ale o to można by się, i rozpytać. Musieli przecie chłopi widzieć, kto tu był i co się zdarzyło. Dawajcie no tu sam gospodarza tej chaty. Oficerowie skoczyli i wkrótce przywiedli za kark z obory pidsusidka. – Chłopie – rzekł Zaćwilichowski – a byłeś, gdy Kozacy z Bohunem na dwór napadli? Chłop, jako zwykle, począł się przysięgać, że nie był, że niczego nie widział i o niczym nie wie, ale pan Zaćwilichowski wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia, więc rzekł: – O, wierę, pogański synu, żeś ty siedział pod ławą, gdy dwór rabowali! Powiedz to innemu – ot, tu leży czerwony złoty, a tam czeladnik z mieczem stoi – obieraj! W ostatku i wieś spalimy, krzywda ubogim ludziom przez ciebie się stanie. Dopieroż pidsusidok jął opowiadać, co widział. Gdy Kozacy hulać na majdanie przede dworem poczęli, tedy poszedł z innymi zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Słyszeli, że kniaziowa i kniazie pobici, ale że Mikołaj atamana poranił, któren też leży jak bez duszy. Co się z panną stało, nie mogli się dopytać, ale drugiego dnia świtaniem zasłyszeli, że uciekła z jednym szlachcicem, który z Bohunem przybył. – Ot, co jest! ot, co jest! – mówił pan Zaćwilichowski. – Masz, chłopie, czerwony złoty: widzisz, żeć krzywda się nie dzieje. A ty widział tego szlachcica? czy to kto z okolicy? – Widział ja jego, pane, ale to nietutejszy. – A jakże wyglądał? – Gruby, pane, jak piec, z siwą brodą. A proklinaw kak didko. Ślepy na jedno oko. – O dla Boga! – rzecze pan Longinus –taż to chyba pan Zagłoba!... albo kto? a? – Zagłoba? Czekaj wać! Zagłoba. Mogłoby to być! Oni w Czehrynie się z Bohunem powąchali, pili i w kości grali. Może to być. Jego to konterfekt. Tu pan Zaćwilichowski zwrócił się znów do chłopa: – I to ów szlachcic z panną uciekł? – Tak jest. Tak my słyszeli. – A wy znacie Bohuna dobrze? – Oj! oj! pane. On tu przecie miesiącami przesiadywał. – A może ów szlachcic za jego wolą ją uwiózł? – Gdzie tam, pane! On Bohuna związał i żupanikiem okręcił, a pannę, mówili, porwał, że tyle ją oko ludzkie widziało. Ataman tak wył, jak siromacha. Do dnia kazał się między konie uwiązać i do Łubniów pognał, ale nie zgonił. Potem też gnał w inną stronę. – Chwała bądź Bogu! – rzecze Migurski – to ona może być w Łubniach, bo że gonili i ku Czerkasom, to nic nie znaczy; nie znalazłszy jej tam, próbowali tu. Pan Skrzetuski klęczał już i modlił się żarliwie. – No, no! – mruczał stary chorąży – nie spodziewałem się po Zagłobie tego animuszu, by on z tak bitnym mężem, jako jest Bohun, zadrzeć się ośmielił. Prawda, że panu Skrzetuskiemu bardzo był życzliwy za ów trojniak łubniański, któryśmy razem w Czehrynie pili, i nieraz mnie o tym mówił, i zacnym kawalerem go nazywał... No, no! aż mnie się w głowie nie mieści, bo i za Bohunowe pieniądze wypił on przecie niemało. Ale by Bohuna miał związać, a pannę porwać – tak śmiałego postępku od niego nie wyglądałem, gdyżem miał go za warchoła i tchórza. Obrotny on jest, ale kolorysta z niego wielki, a u takich ludzi cała odwaga zwykle w gębie spoczywa. – Niechże on sobie będzie, jaki chce, dość, że kniaziównę z rąk rozbójnickich wydostał – rzecze pan Wołodyjowski. – A że, jak widać, na fortelach mu nie zbywa, więc pewnikiem tak z nią umknie, by od nieprzyjaciół był bezpieczny. – Jego własne gardło w tym – odpowiedział Migurski. Po czym zwrócił się do pana Skrzetuskiego: – Pocieszże się, towarzyszu miły! – Jeszcze ci wszyscy będziem drużbowali! – I popijemy się na weselu. Zaćwilichowski dodał: – Jeśli on uciekał za Dniepr, a o pogromie korsuńskim się dowiedział, to powinien był do Czernihowa się zwrócić, a w takim razie w drodze go dognamy. – Za pomyślny koniec trosków i umartwień naszego przyjaciela!– zawołał Śleszyński. Poczęto wznosić wiwaty dla pana Skrzetuskiego, kniaziówny, ich przyszłych potomków i pana Zagłoby, i tak schodziła noc. Świtaniem zatrąbiono wsiadanego – wojska ruszyły do Łubniów. Pochód odbywał się szybko, gdyż hufce książęce szły bez taborów. Chciał był pan Skrzetuski z tatarską chorągwią naprzód skoczyć, ale zbyt był osłabiony, zresztą książę trzymał go przy swej osobie, bo życzył mieć relację z namiestnikowego posłowania do Siczy. Musiał więc rycerz sprawę zdawać, jako jechał, jak go na Chortycy napadli i do Siczy powlekli, tylko o swych certacjach z Chmielnickim zamilczał, by się nie zdawało, że sobie chwalbę czyni. Najbardziej zalterowała księcia wiadomość o tym, że stary Grodzicki prochów nie miał i że przeto długo się bronić nie obiecywał. – Szkoda to jest niewypowiedziana – mówił – bo siła by ta forteca mogła rebelii przeszkadzać i wstrętów czynić. Mąż też to wielki jest pan Grodzicki, prawdziwe Rzeczypospolitej decus et praesidium. Czemuż on jednak do mnie po prochy nie przysłał? Byłbym mu był z piwnic łubniańskich udzielił. – Sądził widać, że hetman wielki ex officio powinien był o tym pamiętać – rzekł pan Skrzetuski. – A wierzę... – rzekł książę i umilkł. Po chwili jednak mówił dalej: – Wojennik to stary i doświadczony, hetman wielki, ale zbyt on dufał w sobie, i tym się zgubił. Wszakże on całą tę rebelię lekceważył i gdym mu się z pomocą kwapił, wcale nie chciwie mnie wyglądał. Nie chciał się z nikim sławą dzielić, bał się, że mnie wiktorię przypiszą... – Tak i ja mniemam – rzekł poważnie Skrzetuski. – Batogami zamierzał Zaporoże uspokoić, i ot, co się zdarzyło. Bóg pychę skarał. Pychą też to, Bogu samemu nieznośną, ginie ta Rzeczpospolita i podobno nikt tu nie jest bez winy... Książę miał słuszność, gdyż nawet i on sam nie był bez winy. Nie tak to dawno jeszcze, jak w šprawie z panem Aleksandrem Koniecpolskim o Hadziacz książę wjechał w cztery tysiące ludzi do Warszawy, którym rozkazał, aby jeśli będzie zmuszony do przysięgi w senacie, do izby senatorskiej wpadli i wszystkich siekli. A czynił to nie przez co innego, jeno także przez pychę, która nie chciała pozwolić, by go do przysięgi pociągano, słowom nie wierząc. Może w tej chwili przypomniał sobie oną sprawę, bo się zamyślił– i jechał dalej w milczeniu, błądząc oczyma po szerokich stepach okalających gościniec – a może myślał o losach tej Rzeczypospolitej, którą kochał ze wszystkich sił swej gorącej duszy, a dla której zdawała się zbliżać dies irae et calamitatis. Aż też po południu pokazały się z wysokiego brzegu Suły wydęte kopułki cerkwi łubniańskich, błyszczący dach i spiczaste wieże kościoła Św. Michała. Wojska powoli wchodziły i zeszło aż do wieczora. Sam książę udał się natychmiast na zamek, w którym, wedle naprzód wysłanych rozkazów, wszystko miało być do drogi gotowe; chorągwie zaś roztasowywały się na noc w mieście, co nie było rzeczą łatwą, bo zjazd był wielki. Wskutek wieści o postępach wojny domowej na prawym brzegu i wskutek wrzenia między chłopstwem całe szlacheckie Zadnieprze zwaliło się do Łubniów. Przyciągała szlachta z dalekich nawet okolic, z żonami, dziećmi, czeladzią, końmi, wielbłądami i całymi stadami bydła. Pozjeżdżali się także komisarze książęcy, podstarościowie, najrozmaitsi oficjaliści stanu szlacheckiego, dzierżawcy, Żydzi – słowem, wszyscy, przeciw którym bunt ostrze noża mógł zwrócić. Rzekłbyś: odprawował się w Łubniach jakiś wielki doroczny jarmark, bo nie brakowało nawet kupców moskiewskich i Tatarów astrachańskich, którzy na Ukrainę z towarem ciągnąc, tu się przed wojną zatrzymali. Na rynku stały tysiące wozów najrozmaitszego kształtu, o kołach wiązanych wiciami i o kołach bez szprych, z jednej sztuki drzewa wyciętych; teleg kozackich, szarabanów szlacheckich. Goście co przedniejsi mieścili się w zamku i w gospodach, drobiazg zaś i czeladź w namiotach obok kościołów. Porozpalano ognie na ulicach, przy których warzono jadło. A wszędy ścisk, zamieszanie i gwar jak w ulu. Najrozmaitsze stroje i najrozmaitsze barwy; żołnierstwo książęce spod różnych chorągwi; hajducy, pajucy, Żydzi w czarnych opończach, chłopstwo. Ormianie w fioletowych myckach, Tatarzy w tołubach. Pełno języków, nawoływań, przekleństw, płaczu dzieci, szczekania psów i ryku bydła. Tłumy te witały z radością nadchodzące chorągwie, bo w nich widziały pewność opieki i zbawienia. Inni poszli pod zamek wrzeszczeć na cześć księcia i księżny. Chodziły też najrozmaitsze wieści między tłumem: to że książę zostaje w Łubniach, to że wyjeżdża aż hen, ku Litwie, gdzie trzeba będzie za nim jechać; to nawet, że już pobił Chmielnickiego. A książę po przywitaniu się z małżonką i oznajmieniu o jutrzejszej drodze patrzył frasobliwie na one gromady wozów i ludzi, którzy mieli ciągnąć za wojskiem i być mu kulą u nóg, opóźniając szybkość pochodu. Pocieszał się tylko myślą, że za Brahinem, w spokojniejszym kraju, wszystko to się rozproszy, po rozmaitych kątach pochowa i ciążyć przestanie. Sama księżna z fraucymerem i dworem miała być odesłana do Wiśniowca, aby książę z całą potęgą bezpieczny i bez przeszkód mógł w ogień ruszyć. Przygotowania na zamku były już zrobione, wozy z rzeczami i kosztownościami spakowane, zapasy zgromadzone, dwór choćby zaraz do wsiadania na wozy i konie gotowy. A oną gotowość sprawiła księżna Gryzelda, która duszę w nieszczęściu miała tak wielką jak książę – i prawie mu wyrównywała energią i nieugiętością charakteru. Widok ten bardzo pocieszył księcia, choć serce rozdzierało mu się na myśl, że przychodzi opuścić gniazdo łubniańskie, w którym tyle szczęścia zażył, tyle potęgi rozwinął, tyle sławy zdobył. Zresztą smutek ten podzielali wszyscy, i wojsko, i służba, i cały dwór; bo też wszyscy byli pewni, że gdy kniaź w dalekich stronach będzie walczył, nieprzyjaciel nie zostawi Łubniów w spokojności, ale się na tych kochanych murach zemści za wszystkie ciosy, jakie z rąk książęcych poniesie. Nie brakowało więc płaczu i lamentów, osobliwie między płcią niewieścią i tymi, którzy się już tu porodzili i groby rodzicielskie zostawiali. Ogniem i mieczem 23